criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Gibson
Joshua Gibson (1953–2018) was the victim in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy). Profile Joshua was a 65-year-old landlord with green eyes, thick gray hair, sideburns, a beard, and a mustache. At the time of his death, he wore a light gray plaid suit jacket, a matching waistcoat, matching trousers, and a white collared shirt with a black tie with white polka dots. It is known that Joshua was allergic to seafood. Murder details Joshua was found floating in the waters of a flooded street by Jones, Martine and the player. Martine was able to confirm that the victim was shot before he was dumped into the floodwaters post mortem due to no water having entered his lungs. Rita was able to deduce that the decades-old bullet Martine found in the victim's chest came from an antique Weston Smith firearm. As the murder weapon was a rare and expensive firearm, it confirmed that the killer was a genuine collector of firearms. It proved the killer collected firearms. Later Jones and the player found the murder weapon in the flooded street which they sent to Rita. Rita was able to confirm it as the murder weapon as the weapon matched to the bullet found in the victim's chest. She also found some blue fibers in the gun's trigger which Amir confirmed was from blue feathers. It meant the killer had a blue feather. Relationship with suspects Joshua was found to have bullied scientist Ernest Emerson, when they were children and in the present, over what clothes Ernest wore, what books he read, even mocking his antique guns collection. Joshua also angered car dealer Glen Coleman by not adding a water and flood damages clause to his insurance policy, making Glen's waterlogged cars worthless. Joshua also got obsessed with explicit writer Patricia P. Harris by sending her explicit photos, which scared Patricia despite her knowledge of what her books would attract. Joshua also wanted to report waitress Ruth Matuszak for being an illegal immigrant despite her waiting for her approval hearing so she could get a permanent visa. Joshua also double-crossed The Black Sparrow bar's owner Carl Rossa by not telling him that he would get a cut of the profits from his bar if it docked on the flooded Doreo Drive. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Carl. After his parrot gave him away, Carl admitted that Joshua was blackmailing him for a cut of his rum sales by using an ancient maritime law that would grant him the ownership of the Black Sparrow as soon as it docked on Doreo Drive. Not wanting to lose his ship, Carl shot Joshua in the heart with a pirate gun. Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in jail. Trivia *Joshua is a reference to Joshamee Gibbs (portrayed by Kevin McNally), a character from the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Case appearances *Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Joshua_Gibson_Body.png|Joshua's body. CarlInJail.png|Carl Rossa, Joshua's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims